


Harry's Toy Box - Larry Stylinson

by RevolveAroundLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bitchy Harry, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Character Development, Daddy Kink, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry, Football Captain Louis, Gay, Humor, Jock Louis, Kinky Harry, LGBT, Louis and Harry with other people, Love, Lust, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Oops, Romance, Sex Toys, Slut Harry, Smut, Steamy, There will be a moral to this story though, Top Louis, Whore Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, mainly sex, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolveAroundLarry/pseuds/RevolveAroundLarry
Summary: Harry is one of his school's many whores, but he's the one who's genuinely packing the goods. The only one who actually likes to play, unless you're Louis Tomlinson, whom Harry has no desires of spreading his cheeks for whatsoever.Or so Harry thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.
> 
> THERE WILL BE SCENES WHERE LOUIS AND HARRY ARE INDEED DOING SEXUAL ACTIONS WITH OTHER PEOPLE. THEY MAY BE SEMI INTENSE, OR HARDLY DETAILED, BUT THEY WILL SHOW UP.
> 
> THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE MUCH OF A PLOT, IN ALL HONESTY. JUST MAINLY SEX. THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, EVNTUAL FEELINGS THAT AREN'T BASED SOLELY ON LUST, AND SOMEWHAT OF A MORAL TO BE TAUGHT.
> 
> IF ANYTHING HAPPENS IN THE STORY THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A WARNING ABOUT, FIX, OR ANYTHING REALLY, FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW.
> 
> I APPRECIATE FEEDBACK, CRITICISM, AND ANY FORM OF HELP FROM READERS.
> 
> THANK YOU.

Harry and Jess are the main whøres of Richmond High, Harry being the queen. It's been so long since the royal highness has gotten screwed, three weeks to be exact, and he's running out of people to play with.

"But Jess, I don't want Lois to fck me," Harry seethes at his friend's suggestion, walking down the hall quickly in his wedge boot heels. "He suffers from teensied!ckitis."

Jess laughs at Harry's words, a perfectly manicured hand coming up to her matte lipsticked mouth. Harry reminds himself to buy a prettier shade than hers this weekend.

"Harry, how would you know he has a teenie penie for sure if you've never played with him?" Jess asks, her and Harry walking into their first period class. Harry scoffs.

"Because, 9th grade, 10th grade, and 11th, he NEVER hit on anyone or dated anyone!" Harry whisper shouts under his breath as he and Jess take their seats in the back. "He's trying to keep it hush hush that he has a baby pen!s." Jess rolls her eyes.

"If he had a teenie penie he wouldn't have tried to get with you all these years, Harry. You love to run your mouth, so that wouldn't be smart on his part."

Oh yeah.

Harry forgot that the peter pan looking ass dork had an intense infatuation with him and only him. How could Harry possibly have forgotten all the roses, all the notes, all the candy...

All the pathetic longing gazes.

All of the pathetic begging.

All of the jacking off at midnight on just the thought of Harry's voice...

Alright, maybe not that last one, but Harry imagines Louis does that, because cum on, who wouldn't?

"Sweetie," Harry interrupts rudely, giving Jess a look. "Trust me, I know the truth about his lack of package in his pants. I have connections. And even if he had the biggest cøck on the planet, I would never want him. He's not my type."

The loud bell rings and Jess sighs. "Harry, people change so much over the summer. Louis could be hot and sexy now instead of nerdy and twinkie," declares Jess, her voice low enough so only Harry can hear. "I'm sure he could fck your brains out now, love. Just a hopeful guess." Jess shrugs.

Harry gives his dumb whore of a friend a look. "I highly doubt it, Jess." Harry says dismissively, taking out his materials for class.

-

Taking a long look at himself in his floor length mirror, Louis smiles triumphantly. Puberty had finally hit Louis just the way he hoped it would.

￼

"Maybe now Harry will at least go on one date with me." Louis thinks, walking away from the mirror to retrieve his backpack.

It's not like Louis is dying for Harry's ass, he's dying for Harry. His ass is simply an absolute bonus.

Louis knows Harry is a bit of a whøre, (a lot of a whøre), but Louis sees something in him. No, he's not referring to a cøck in Harry.

Louis sees that Harry is the epitome of beauty. Inside and out.

Yes, inside included, because Louis feels strongly that Harry can be a good person, and not just in bed.

Anyway, Louis is late for school, class has begun, and he's still home. Senior year doesn't matter so much to Louis, he has half a day schedule anyway, but his intentions are mainly to show everyone what they missed out on.

He wants to show Whøre Harry what he's missed out on, but what he'll always be able to have...

With some work, of course. Louis is never one to forgive and forget easily.

Outside his window, Louis hears a loud car horn beep. Louis rushes downstairs, grabs a green apple from the large bowl on the counter, says bye to his mum and sisters, and dashes out the door. Louis widens his eyes at his friend Niall's new ride, but then rolls his eyes at how Niall is leaning against it in an attempt to look good.

"Nice Camaro, Horton." Louis says, laughing when he sees Niall pout st the nickname.

"Don't call me that, Lois." Niall retorts back, getting in the car with Louis. Louis sighs loudly.

"Niall Bread Horton, we've discussed this, you can call me any ratchet nickname except that one." Louis tells Niall, who just shrugs with a laugh as he pulls out of the driveway.

"It's not my fault you have that name, blame your baby Harry." Niall tells Louis, his eyes locked on the road. Louis mentally snaps Horton's neck.

"He's not my baby, Niall," says Louis, glaring at Niall through his Ray Bans. "Not yet, at least."

"It's Senior year, Louis. What are you gonna do differently to get Harry's ass and affection? If any..." Niall says to his hopeful friend.

"Absolutely nothing."

Niall almost crashes the car, because what?

"The hell do you mean nothing -"

"When you want someone, they don't want you. When you don't want them, they want you." Louis explains, and Niall sighs.

"But Tommo, how do you think you can possibly get his attention by ignoring him? He won't give two shits out of that perky arse of his. He is a whore. Whøres have a plethora of b!tches and fckboys."

Now at the school, Niall pulls up into the Senior parking lot. He finds a good spot and parks the car. He and Louis get out, and Louis speaks then.

"Well, it all starts with the look, Niall." Louis explains, giving himself a 360 so Niall can see how he looks. "Harry won't be able to stop drooling." Louis says confidently, he and Niall walking into the building.

Niall has to agree, in all honesty. He didn't say anything, but how good Louis looks may or may not have given him a semi...

But, Lois doesn't need to know that.

-

First period has only fifteen minutes left, and Harry wants to press his head to the desk and sleep.

Well, he really wants to suck a d!ck...but he can't do that in class, of course.

So his next choice is sleep, but that would mean messing up his head full of luscious curls. Oh, no. Hours of preparation are not going to waste. Just when Harry is struggling to keep his eyes open, someone opens the classroom door abruptly.

All attention shifts to the door, and Harry's eyes widen tremendously. If they were to widen any more, someone would be picking them up from off of the floor.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Louis says to the teacher before he searches for an empty desk.

Harry loses his mind.

He shoves his friend Jess out of her seat, and she shrieks loudly, falling to the floor with a massive thud.

"Ha ha, no cøck for her. Her arse is probably a pancake now, lmao." Harry thinks, smiling innocently at Louis.

Louis takes his sunglasses off and goes to a desk far away from Harry.

"What the hell?" Harry says out loud, his perfect eyebrows scrunched.

The teacher glares at him before continuing her boring lesson. Jess gets up from the floor and dusts herself off. She sits back down without saying a word to Harry.

On the other side of the room, Louis is chatting with Liam Payne, captain of the footie team. Harry glares at them, grasping his pencil tightly.

Why did Louis not sit next to him?

"The summer must have scorched his braincells." Harry thinks, his heart aching now that Louis is giving him no attention.

This must be a game.

Has to be.

But this isn't the type of playing that Harry likes to participate in.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

With just five minutes of history left, the bell rings loudly and Harry gets up from his seat in a rush. He has a pout on his plump pink lips. Harry quickly collects his materials, shoves them in his backpack, and doesn't even wait for Jess as he swishes his hips strutting out of the classroom with an attitude. Louis scoffs, catching Liam's attention.

"Why the scoff, Tommo?" Liam asks, and Louis tries his hardest not to scowl. Only his true friends, which is only Niall, can call him Tommo.

Liam is a fake. The only reason he even spoke to Louis when Louis took a seat by him is because he doesn't look "nerdy" now. Louis never ever thought he looked nerdy, or ugly, or whatever other rude things people thought about him. Louis gives Liam a fake convincing smirk.

"Ah, nothing you need to worry about." Louis says smoothly, and Liam laughs.

"Keeping secrets from your friend already." Liam jokes, and Louis cringes internally.

Liam just started talking to Louis today. How the hell does he think he can just -

"Louis," Liam says suddenly, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. "It's time to go to our next class now, or we're gonna be late."

Oh, right.

Louis nods, gathers his stuff, and walks out the classroom with Liam. Well, since Liam wants to be a bit of a leech, Louis might as well use him to his advantage to get Harry more worked up than he already is. Liam is captain of the football (soccer) team, and with he and Louis on good terms, Louis feels he can easily score a spot on the team. Jess eyes the two before she finally leaves the room.

She prays to the gods above that Louis continues to ignore Harry, because in all honesty, she doesn't actually like him very much. She's just keeping her friends close, and her frenemy closer. Always gotta keep an eye on your competition, yeah?

"So, how about that history lesson, eh?" Liam asks Louis as they walk down the hall.

"Okay, why is he still walking with me? Doesn't he have a class of his own to go to?" Louis thinks to himself, giving Liam a forced laugh.

"Can't stand teachers that start teaching on the first day." Liam complains, and just then Mr. Malik steps out of his classroom doorway.

"Well then you must not like me then." Mr. Malik says, giving Liam a cheeky smirk.

Louis nearly dies, because damn...

This teacher is so fcking gorgeous.

Liam seems to be at a loss for words, and he blushes before nervously taking his schedule out of his back pocket from his semi baggy jeans. He reads over it, and gulps slightly. This is his next class, English. Mr. Malik stares at Liam in amusement, and Louis knows what's up.

"See you later, Liam." Louis says, continuing to walk quickly to his next class.

Just as Louis gets closer to his 2nd period, he is stared at by a large group of girls. A large group of whøres. One of them makes eye contact with Louis and gives him a wink. Louis sighs in annoyance.

"Sorry not sorry, but I like d!ck." Louis says, hearing them gasp loudly as he walks away.

Louis gets to his next class, Chemistry, and he walks into the large room. The classroom is full of students, and Louis spots Harry in the far back near the window, sitting at the lab table all by himself.

"Whoever you sit by will be your lab partner for the year," the teacher says. "There's only one seat left, so sorry you don't get much of a choice." apologizes the kind woman.

Louis gives her a smile ensuring that it's alright.

"Also, I took attendance quite early, and the only one missing was Louis Tomlinson. That's you, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's me," Louis confirms, and she marks him present on her attendance.

The bell rings, and Louis walks smoothly to his seat in the back. Harry is turned toward the window, so he doesn't know who just took a seat next to him, but he doesn't even care.

"Just so you know, you'll be doing all the classwork, sorry not sorry." Harry says, his tone b!itchy.

"Since when are you dominate, your royal highness?" Louis shoots back, and Harry whips himself around so fast at that voice.

Harry meets eyes with Louis, his mouth slightly agape. A faint blush rises to Harry's cheeks. Harry is getting a semi just from being this close to Louis.

"Hey, daddy..." Harry says lowly, giving Louis a lustful look. "I'm so happy you're finally sitting by m-"

"Not by choice, that's for sure." Louis interrupts coldly, and Harry shrinks away.

Ouch.

That hurt Harry more than when Jess broke his favorite lipstick because his slayed her entire pathetic collection.

"Louis must really hate me now, what the fck?" Harry thinks, at a loss for words.

No, no, no.

This wittle whøre will not back down from getting to play with Louis. Harry tunes out the teacher as she speaks, and instead takes out a piece of baby blue paper. He writes on it neatly, "Play with me, Louis? ;-) I bought a lot of new toys over the summer... I crave for you to use them all on me... I crave your meaty cøck inside my ass the most. Please, daddy? xx"

Before he gets any second thoughts about giving Louis the note, he slides it eagerly to Louis. Harry waits in anticipation as Louis reads over the note. Louis looks over to Harry, and Harry licks his lips, biting them just a little. Louis smirks, leaning towards Harry's ear. Harry's jeans tighten tremendously.

"...You may think you're royalty, but you'll never be worthy of my d!ck, you slut..." Louis whispers smoothly into Harry's ear, leaning away to give Harry a shrug and a fake smile.

Harry watches as Louis harshly crumples up his note, and tosses it right at his head of curls. Harry gasps in utter disbelief.

"Pft, fine, Lois," Harry says bitterly, hurt in his voice. "I guess I'll just ask your friend Niall, then! I bet his Irish cøck will fill me up more than your pathetic d!ck could." Harry whisper shouts to Louis.

Louis isn't fazed, just amused by Harry's behavior. With a sour laugh, Louis says, "Good for you. Hopefully he'll want your pathetic arse, because I surely don't want it. I'm not keen on low quality sex."

Low quality sex?!

Harry frowns deeply with scrunched eyebrows, his heart feeling worse than that one time he missed a massive Victoria's Secret sale. Harry shoves himself up from the lab table, his chair hitting the floor harshly. He gathers up his stuff with slight tears in his eyes, and rushes towards the door.

"Harry Styles, where are you going?!" shouts the teacher, Ms. Knowles. "Class isn't ov-"

She is interrupted by Harry slamming the door closed behind him. Louis' eyes widen slightly.

Had he perhaps gone too far?

Maybe this playing hard to get thing is not a good idea...?

Outside of the classroom, Harry whips out his cell, dialing up Nick Grimshaw, one of his many play buddies. His call is answered immediately.

"Nick, where are you right now?" Harry asks, wiping tears of frustration and slight hurt from his eyes as he practically stomps up the nearest staircase.

"I'm in the cafeteria, this is my free period. What's the matter, baby?" Nick says on the other line.

"I want you..." Harry answers, and if he actually said 'I want Lou', well, no one really needs to know.

"Okay, baby. Wait for me in the nearest restroom." Nick tells Harry.

"Okay."

"Don't touch yourself until I get there."

"Yes, Nick..." Harry answers, not calling him daddy.

"That's reserved for Louis now, even if he doesn't want me...yet." Harry thinks, hanging up the phone.

Once in the empty bathroom, Harry does indeed touch himself, disobeying Nick's request. With only one person on his mind as he strokes himself quickly, Harry moans Louis' name loudly as he comes, his hand covered completely in the white substance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings just as Harry and Nick finish up their session in the restroom. Harry knows he will probably face some kind of consequence for up and leaving the classroom like that, but he just couldn't stand what Lois said to him.

"Are you okay, babe? You seemed...out of it." Nick says carefully, trying not to offend Harry.

Offense taken.

"Excuse me?" Harry snaps, yanking his jeans back up. "If you hated the sex then just blatantly say that!" Harry shouts, and Nick's eyes widen.

"Keep your voice down, Harry!" he hisses. Harry rolls his eyes and fixes his clothes.

"Bye, Quick." Harry says, strutting towards the door.

"Quick??" Nick asks in confusion, watching Harry walk away.

"Yeah, quick as in you came quite fast, in like, what? Two minutes? So, if the sex sucked to you, Blame yourself. Remove my number from your phone, thanks." Harry says, grabbing his stuff and dismissing himself from the semi dingy bathroom.

On his way out, Harry bumps into a slightly smaller figure.

"Watch the fck out, you-" and Harry stops his sentence immediately once he looks at who he's speaking to.

It's Louis.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said." Louis apologizes, making Harry at a loss for words.

"My daddy said he's sorry..." Harry thinks, a small smirk reaching his lips.

Just then, Nick storms out of the bathroom. "Sweetheart, you seem to have memory loss. You're the one that came in just two minutes, honey. Get your facts right." Nick says rudely, making Harry blush in embarrassment as Nick stomps away.

"Wait, that was me?? I could have sworn it was hi-" Harry's thought is cut off by Louis scoffing.

"So you do provide low quality sex." Louis says, his words more of a statement than a question.

"...No, I only came so quickly because I was imagining you pounding into me roughly, daddy." Harry replies smoothly, and Louis' eyes widen in amusement.

"If it were me fcking you..." Louis begins lowly, staring into Harry's eyes, them seeming to glow due to his light eye makeup. "You wouldn't have been allowed to come so quickly." Louis whispers into Harry's ear, and before Harry can grip his shirt and kiss him, Louis is off.

Harry just stands there, a semi forming in his jeans. Harry groans internally. He's never been turned on so quickly by any guy.

"Louis, wait." Harry says, his voice weak.

Wait, what's going on?

He's never been so sensitive and weak before...

Louis stops his walking, not too far away from Harry, but far enough. "What." he says in disinterest.

"...Will you play with me, Louis?" Harry asks, his tone hopeful.

"Hell yes." Louis thinks, but he's not giving Harry what he wants so easily.

"...Fight for me." Louis answers, and Harry scrunches his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, walking up to Louis quickly.

"The same way I tried to be with you all these years, you do the same. It's your turn to do the chasing." Louis says simply.

Harry is about to respond, but that's when the warning bell sounds.

"I'll see you around, whøre." Louis says with a sexy smirk. "We'll talk about this later, don't wanna be late to class." and with that, Louis jogs down the hall.

-

Four class periods done with now, and it's lunch time. Harry enters the café with Jess and her "boyfriend".

He doesn't get why she calls him that, because hello? She's a whøre.

They walk to their usual table, the largest one in the cafeteria, and sitting at is their usual gang, but also an extra addition. Jess' boyfriend, Royce, speaks up.

"Who the hell is that?" he says, pointing at Louis.

Why is Louis suddenly so...wanted?

Liam Payne answers, and Harry rolls his eyes. Suddenly Louis and Liam are all close and sh!t.

"This is Louis Tomlinson, a.k.a talk of the school right now." Liam says proudly, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder. "So many people are impressed with this new look of his."

"I don't see why." Royce spits back. "Anyway, you're in my seat, Lois."

"Louis." Harry says loudly, and everyone snaps their attention to him. "His name is Louis." Harry corrects Royce, and Louis, for the first time today, gives Harry a real smile.

Harry's heart flutters.

Flutters.

What the fck??

Whøres don't have hearts that flutter just from one guy.

"Royce, there are plenty of other spots to sit, and frankly, I don't want to sit near Harry anyway. I wouldn't wanna get thrown out of my seat again." Jess says coldly, and the two walk to a different table.

"What was that about?" Matt asks, and Harry shrugs.

"Who knows." Harry lies, about to take the empty seat next to Louis, but that's when a blonde lad comes running up to the table and taking the seat.

"Here, Lou." he says, giving Louis a small tray with three cookies. "I got the last white chocolate chip cookies for you."

"Hah, thanks Niall." Louis says with gratitude, ruffling his hair.

"Harry, you're just standing there like a weirdo, come sit with me." Matt says coaxingly, patting his lap.

Harry smiles.

Matt's always a good shag.

Harry sits on Matt's lap, and he wraps his arms around Harry's lanky torso. Niall gives Louis a worried look, but Louis is too immersed in his white chocolate chip cookies. Everyone at the table is speaking to someone, deep in gossip and chatter.

Matt and Harry though, they're making out. Matt runs his fingers through Harry's hair, making the lad mewl. Niall kicks Louis under the table to get his attention.

"Ow! For God's sake Nia-" Louis cuts himself off at the sight of Harry and Matt directly right in front of him. Louis' face slowly falls into a scowl.

Niall gives Louis a 'told you so' look, but Louis then smirks evilly. Niall puts his head in his hands.

He knows that look well.

It means Louis' brain of disaster just had an idea.

"Play along." Louis mouths, and Niall sighs before nodding.

"So, babe, where do you want to go out tonight?" Louis asks Niall, his voice just a bit louder than everyone else's at the table, but not enough to raise suspicion.

Liam turns to them to listen in on their conversation. Others at the table turn their attention too, including Harry and Matt. Louis puts his arm around Niall and pulls him close, making Niall blush just slightly.

"You and Niall are dating?" Liam asks in surprise.

"No." Harry answers, interrupting Louis' reply. All eyes dart to him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Niall asks Harry, his voice smooth, but his tone bitchy. "Actually, nevermind," Niall says suddenly. "I don't give a fck, oops." Niall finishes, giving a shrug and false look of sympathy.

The table is so quiet, almost everyone at it holding a shocked look on their face. Some trying to hold in their laughs.

"I know you did not just talk to me like tha-"

Niall interrupts Harry by putting a finger up to silence him. Without saying anything else, Niall shocks Louis and everyone else by turning Louis' head towards him and kissing him deeply.

Harry's mouth goes agape, and Liam wolf whistles, encouraging the nonsense. Niall takes things farther, sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth and running his hands through his hair gingerly. Louis kisses back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist.

"Niall sure is playing this part well..." Louis thinks, and he gets the idea to take things farther.

All eyes at the table are on Niall and Louis, unable to look away from the rather hot scene before them. The more they kiss, the angrier Harry gets. Just as Harry is about to shout at them to get a room, Louis moans and picks Niall up, holding him close as they still kiss. Niall whimpers, kissing Louis harder. Louis walks away from the table, Niall's legs wrapped tightly around him. The two leave the cafeteria, and Liam speaks into the stunned silence at the table.

"Well, that was quite steamy and unexpected." he says, and the table laughs, except Harry.

What the whøre just happened?!

"Okay, then," Harry thinks. "Let the whøre games begin, Louis."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER MILDLY CONTAINS HARRY HAVING SEXUAL INVOLVEMENT WITH SOMEONE BESIDES LOUIS.

Louis and Niall are outside of the cafeteria, and Louis gently places a breathless Niall down. Many people just making their way to the cafeteria eye them oddly.

"Wow, nice job playing along, Niall. I'm impressed, you're a great actor." Louis tells his best friend, his own breathing slightly accelerated.

Niall stays quiet, his chest rising and falling slightly at a steady pace.

"Ni?" Louis says in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alri-"

"Yeah, yeah," Niall interrupts quickly. "I'm fine." he assures Louis, giving him a small smile.

Louis eyes Niall suspiciously. "Okay..." he says slowly, not convinced. "Well, I'm hungry now, so how about we go off campus for lunch? My treat." Louis suggests, and Niall nods.

Back in the cafeteria, the table is back to their usual routine, but Harry is out of it. He's no longer responsive to Matt's touches or kisses, too stunned with what Louis just did.

"Is Louis a whøre in training?" Harry thinks, pouting slightly. "He indirectly told me he wanted me, and then he goes and sucks faces with Niall..." Harry fumes.

Before Matt can do anything more to Harry, the lad gets up from his lap and walks out of the cafeteria without saying a word to anyone.

He's got some whøreing to do.

Forget Louis.

...For now, at least.

-

"So, how exactly was that doing nothing, Louis?" Niall asks as he and Louis enter McDonald's.

"Hm?" Louis asks as he walks to the counter, not sure what Niall is referring to.

"You said you were just going to ignore Harry and not do anything, remember? That was your plan." Niall's says, his tone just a bit snippy.

Louis ignores Niall's question and asks him what he wants to order.

"...My usual." Niall says simply with a sigh, walking to sit at a table.

Louis knows he said he'd do absolutely nothing. That he wouldn't entertain Harry and his whøreing...but, maybe he's changed his mind.

"Don't get why Niall is so pressed about what we did, anyway... He initiated the kiss. He's the one who even caused me to see what Harry and that guy were doing." Louis thinks, moving to the side to wait for his order.

After a few minutes, their order is ready. Louis takes the tray to the table where a semi grouchy Niall sits. Niall mumbles a thanks and takes his food. He takes his cup and gets up from the table to go fill it. Louis watches how he walks, and he knows Niall is bugged. Whenever Niall is annoyed about something or upset about something, he walks a certain way.

When Niall gets back to their table, he takes Louis' empty cup without a word and goes to fill it with his friend's usual. Niall comes back a minute later, and Louis eyes him.

"Niall." Louis says somewhat sternly, and Niall rolls his dull eyes before looking up from his food at Louis.

"What." Niall says in disinterest.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you suddenly upset with me, the hell is going on? What did I do?" Louis asks, his voice on the edge.

Niall sighs, releasing his hard look on Louis, giving him an apologetic one.

"Nah, I just feel a little ill and I'm taking it out on you by accident." Niall lies. "I'm sorry, Tommo."

They eat their lunch in silence, Louis giving Niall occasional glances of concern. Niall never looks Louis' way until it's time for them to leave.

-

It's now eight period, Niall, Louis, Liam and Harry all being in the class together, but Harry is nowhere to be seen. Louis takes a seat in the back with Niall, and Liam invites himself to sit with them.

"Hey, lovebirds." Liam says with a cheeky grin, taking the seat by Louis.

Before Niall or Louis can speak on that comment, the loud bell rings. The teacher walks in momentarily, and he immediately begins to call attendance. After calling a few names, he gets to Harry's.

"Harry Styles." calls the teacher, and of course there is no answer.

Whøre Harry is out skipping doing who knows what.

Well, more like everyone knows who.

"Looks like he's back at it again." Liam mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Louis looks at him. "Back at wha"

"Whøreing." Liam answers simply, seeming stressed about the issue.

-

"Oh, fck...right there baby..." Steven, the random bloke Harry snuck away with, moaned.

Harry slid his mouth down further, taking out his anger and frustration on the lad's d!ck. Not too long after, Steven came loudly, Harry swallowing the contents. Before Steven even say anything, Harry fixes himself up and leaves the restroom.

"What a selfish piece of sh!t." Harry huffs as he struts down the empty hallway.

Steven didn't want to pleasure Harry, he just wanted Harry to please him.

"I bet Louis wouldn't be so selfish to me." Harry thinks, scolding himself immediately for that retched thought.

"Please, Louis doesn't even want me anymore, apparently. He's a whøre in training, I guess." Harry tells himself, walking into his last class of the day.

All eyes are on him, but the only pair he looks at is Louis' blazing blue ones.

 


End file.
